Janja
Janja is the main antagonist of the 2015 TV film, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and is a the main antagonist in its 2016 follow-up series, The Lion Guard. He is a teenage hyena who lives in the Outlands and leads a Hyena Clan that descended from the one that was allied with Scar and is the arch-nemesis of Kion (the second-born child of Simba and Nala) and The Lion Guard. Background Physical Appearance Janja is an ashen gray hyena with a lighter underbelly, black spiky mane, darker spots, and a black tail with a gray underbelly. Personality Like Scar, Janja is a selfish and greedy leader who eats more than his fair share and who has no regard for the Circle of Life. His unabated hunger has made him ruthless and willing to go to extreme measures to satisfy it. His is also shown to be undeniably intelligent. He correctly fears the Roar of the Elders due to knowing how his former boss used it to destroy the old Lion Guard. He also understands that there's no such thing as a free meal and hunts for his food. He's also shown to have a dislike for the jackals. Abilities Alpha: Janja is revealed to have leadership prowess that rivals Kion. Strength and Combat: His strength shown to be strong as Kion as he was able to hold down his enemies that his size such as Kion, Kiara, and Jasari. Intelligent: Compare to his closest friends he is the smartest of the clan as he knew the story of the Lion Guard as he was able to come up with many plans how to take over the Pride Land such as attacking at night before the Lion Guard was official, getting Kiara as prisoner to make deal with Simba, using herd of animals to make Lion Guard unable to see and trapping the Lion Guard by using boulders to block the path when Ono was not able to see. Also knowing that vultures have come information when having meetings that he can use against the Lion Guard proven by Ono unable to see. Endurance and Stamina: His stamina is high as he able to hunt down with his pack to take out many prey as he could, able to endure the attack of the Beshte brute strength and Kion roar as still run off. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Janja orders his clan members Cheezi and Chungu to capture a honey badger called Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he can have him for lunch. However, Kion is able to save his friend by unknowingly using The Roar of the Elders which causes Chungu to drop Bunga who then gets to safety. Later, Janja is informed by his vulture major-domo Mzingo that Kion is forming a Lion Guard to protect The Circle of Life. Seeing that this Lion Guard could be a threat to him and his clan, Janja declares that the clan will strike the Pride Lands that night and sings "Tonight We Strike". Janja and his clan attack the Pride Lands and cause a gazelle stampede, which Kion's older sister Kiara gets caught in. Luckily, Kion and his Lion Guard (Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono) come to Kiara's rescue by chasing the hyenas away and getting the gazelles to go in another direction before Kion confronts Janja and uses the Roar of the Elders to send him and his clan back to the Outlands, but Janja swears vengeance on Kion and the Lion Guard. Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots Janja and his clan are attacking a gemsbok herd, just before The Lion Guard arrive. Kion orders the others to calm down the herd while he pursues the hyenas. But during this, a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river which sweeps him to the Outlands. Janja and his clan later appear when they try to attack a female hyena named Jasiri, who had just helped Kion find Flat Ridge Rock in order to escape the Outlands. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by scaring Janja and his clan off with The Roar of the Elders. Can't Wait to be Queen Janja along with Cheezi and Chungu hears from Mzingo that Kiara is serving as temporary queen (due to Simba and Nala attending a funeral) and is squabbling with Kion. This gives Janja an idea and he sends Mzingo to go to Kiara and tell her that Janja wants a peace proposal and to meet him at Broken Rock, which is neutral territory between The Pride Lands and The Outlands. However when Kiara arrives at Broken Rock, Janja and his clan ambush her. Janja declares that with Kiara in his grasp, Simba will have no choice but to hand The Pride Lands over to him. Kiara is able to fight off some of the hyenas, before Janja pins her down. Before he can hurt Kiara, Kion comes to his sister's aid. Soon enough the rest of The Lion Guard arrive, causing Janja and his clan to flee. Eye of the Beholder Janja, Cheezi and Chungu attack a wildebeest herd, before The Lion Guard arrive. Due to it being dusty, Janja tries to attack Kion from behind, but Ono alerts Kion who battles Janja and throws him into the path of an oncoming wildebeest, who throws him in the air. Following this, Janja returns to the Outlands with Cheezi and Chungu. Janja later overhears Mzingo and his flock talking about Ono being out of commission (due his eye having sand in it). Through singing "Outta the Way", Janja plans to trap the remaining members of The Lion Guard. After hearing that Janja was spotted looking at a zebra herd, Kion, Beshte, Fuli and Bunga investigate and go into a canyon, where Janja, Cheezi and Chungu trap them there with rocks, before leaving to attack the zebras. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury) arrives and moves the zebras away from the canyon so Kion can use The Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks. After getting caught in the blast, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu flee back to the Outlands. The Kupatana Celebration Janja and his clan pursue a jackal pup named Dogo, but The Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. Upon hearing that The Pride Lands are celebrating Kupatana, Janja allows Kion and the others to take Dogo, before leaving with his clan. Fuli's New Family Janja is in his lair being groomed by Chungu, before Cheezi arrives and says that Bunga is in the Outlands. Janja and his clan then ambush Bunga, but Fuli arrives to save her friend. The two use a piece of broken rock to float downstream in lava whilst being pursued by Janja and the clan. However, Kion, Beshte and Ono arrive to save their friends, leaving Janja trapped on a log with Cheezi and Chungu. Trivia *Janja is shown to be the leader of his clan, but in real life, hyenas are led by females (like Shenzi was in ''The Lion King). *It has been revealed that Janja and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's clan, but it is not revealed what exactly happened to them after they killed Scar. *It could be possible that Janja is based on Banagi, a hyena who was set to be an antagonist in the early drafts of The Lion King. Like Janja, Banagi was a hyena who was leader of his clan despite being male. Gallery imagetlgjanja+mzingo.png|Janja and his major-domo Mzingo imagetlgj+hc.png|Janja and his clan about to be attacked by Beshte Imagetlgjahc.png imagejanjatatlg.png Janja.png|Janja spots a caterpillar Imagetlgnjahbisjasirijanja.jpeg|Janja confronts Jasiri Imagetlgcwtbqjanjakiara.png|Janja attacks Kiara Imagetlgcwtbqkionjanjakiara.png|Kion knocks Janja off Kiara EatOTW.png Tonight-We-Strike.jpg Eye-of-the-beholder_(227).png Holdboat.png Tonightwestrike8.png Eye-of-the-beholder_(197).png Eye-of-the-beholder_(218).png Eye-of-the-beholder_(231).png Tonightwestrike11.png Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Hyenas Category:Antagonists Category:African characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters